Eshermek Civilization
Tell al-Eshurmeq, Eshermech (/eʃer:mak/), a ruined city in modern day Lebanon site of the lost Eshermechite Civilization (5000-3000 B.C.) that was discovered by the French archaeologist François de Créne in 1903 while trying to find the ancient city of Byblos. History Eshermech was settled in 100,000 B.C. during the Neolithic period by an ancient people who vanished between 5000 B.C. and 3000 B.C. from the city, leaving behind an obscure tablet with advanced symbols like cuneiform of Sumerian origin. The Eshermechite Civilization flourished for 2,000 years until it was abandoned by the Eshermechites. Nobody knows what happened to the great and once proud city. However the evidence of an invasion was found in the older city of Eshermech and it is not known whether a group of warlike peoples invaded Eshermech or it was captured by a more stronger civilization. Phoenician Era (1200-919 B.C.) In 1200 B.C. Phoenicians settled in the area establishing a new trade route called Eskarmesh. The Phoenicians left Eshermech in 909 B.C. because of lack of resources and it was initially abandoned in 919 B.C. because of social decline. During the Phoenician occupation the city thrived on a rich economy and also engaged in trading with other city-states of the Mediterranean Sea. Eshermech became a center for learning and culture in the region. Hellenic Period In 306 B.C. the city was resettled by the Greeks where they established a port city called Aeopolis that flourished for 76 years until it was destroyed. Aeopolis was burned in 230 B.C. by a mysterious people who were said to wear dark and white robes and carried out the attack on the city. A Greek historian named Lycaeus (250-215) wrote this account: "It's my understanding that Aeopolis was attacked by an unearthly evil and then destroyed in one day by the mysterious invaders from beyond..." After Lycaeus wrote the account for Aeopolis he died from a disease later identified as gangrene. Roman Period The Roman Empire rebuilt Eshermech in 23 B.C. and renamed the city Colonia Escarmea. In 98 A.D. the city was abandoned by the Roman garrison and laid to waste. In 1903 the archaeologist named François de Créne was the first person to discover that it was the Romans who settled here and also evidence of sacrificial rites were practiced here. He wrote in his journal a description of his astonishing discovery: "Frescoes and murals of strange and unearthly creatures were found on the walls..." François de Créne, August 10, 1903 Dark Ages In 950 A.D. the ruins of Eshermech were said to be under an evil curse as Arab tribes and nomads traveled around the area telling tales of ghouls and djinn plaguing the area. Culture The Eshermechite culture was advanced for its time and also metal tools were found in some of the earliest sites. A new theory suggests that the Eshermechite Civilization may have been a trading power in the region and also a seafaring people were engaged in colonization of foreign soil. Their social structure consisted of a king, queen, magistrate, priests, common people, and slaves like the same fashion as the Egyptian Empire. The priests were highly respected and well experienced in political and religious spectrums. However the magistrates had little political power and sometimes were considered to be the mediators in the Empire of Eshermech. Then came the scholars and writers who had special status of being able to write about anything pertaining to the history of the great city. Decline During the time when Eshermech collapsed many escaped from the city and scattered around the know world and intermarriage was quite common between the displaced Eshermechites and the native population of the area. Many archaeologists think that more than half of thousand refugees from Eshermech settled in Eastern Europe, and the Middle East. Evidence of the Eshermitic language being found in locations that is not associated with the ancient city were discovered by many archaeologists and explorers. Landmarks *Temple of the Gods *Gardens of Eshermech *Phoenician Harbor Ruins *Forgotten Tombs *Necropolis of Eshermech *Gates of the Golden Idols *Cyclopean Burials Category:LocationsCategory:RuinsCategory:Archaeology